This invention relates to a new chemical process, more particularly to a new method of forming esters of carboxylic acids. The products obtained by the instant process are important commercial chemicals for use in polymeric, pharmaceutical and other applications.
In the past esters of carboxylic acids have been prepared by the acid-catalyzed reaction of alcohols with carboxylic acids. The process is equilibrium controlled requiring rigorous reaction conditions to drive towards completion and subsequent purification steps to remove catalyst and reactants. Methylation of acids has also been performed by reaction of the appropriate acid with diazomethane or pentamethoxyphosphorane. An alternate process is the reaction of a corresponding metal carboxylate with an organic halide thereby forming the ester. However, the reaction is hampered by formation of salt by-products.
A suitable process for forming esters of carboxylic acids which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art is desired